Ultraman Orion (Continuity)
The adventures and trials of Ultraman Orion. Premise The Premise of all of this, besides being Fan Fiction, is to have a mature Ultra series. To that end the main character, as good a person he is, is a man plagued by the shadows of his past, he is a person with secrets, those that he keeps and those that are kept from him and over the course of this series I hope the reader will join me as we see how those secrets have affected his life and the challenges he will have to overcome both because of his secrets and for his own beliefs as he protects the Earth, its people and faces the forces of Darkness. Episodes Main Series *Episode 1: Heroic Warrior of Light *Episode 2: The Cold Touch *Episode 3: The Relentless Shadow *Episode 4: Invincible Space Fighter *Episode 5: Invincible Space Fighter, Round Two *Episode 6: Alien Necromancy *Episode 7: The Sea Kingdom's Tragedy *Episode 8: Nemesis from the Dark Nebula *Episode 9: The Fourth Dimensional Trap *Episode 10: The Invading Victims *Episode 11: The Outcries of H.A.T.E. *Episode 12: Memoirs from the Machine War *Episode 13: Shadows of the Past: Finale Part 1 * Episode 14: War of Light: Finale Part 2 Side Stories *Side Story: Academy Days, Sting of the Dark Nebula *Side Story: The Machine War, The Price of Justice *Side Story: The Machine War, Battle Cry of the Fallen *Side Story: Ultra Odyssey Specials *Series Special: Ulraman Orion Versus Ultraman Kaizer: Legend Battle: **A battle between Orion and an Ancient Ultra *Series Special: Ultraman Orion, Gamma and Sorta: Cross Dimensional Clash **A crossover with Gamma and Sorta *Series Special: Ultraman Alpha and Orion: Cross Dimension Camaraderie **A crossover with Alpha *Ultraman Gamma and Orion: Cross Dimension Reunion **A crossover with Gamma *Series Special: Ultrawoman Diana, Legend Legacy **A special staring Diana, Orion's daughter. *Series Special: Ultraman Orion Versus Ultraman Talos **A fight between father and son. *Series Special: Ultraman Orion and One: **Orion and One team up to defeat a great darkness. Sequels *Ultraman Zwei Timeline Timeline Characters Ultra *Ultraman Orion/Main Character *King *Ultraman Prime *Ultraman Torrent *Ultrawoman Tori *Ultraman Impulse *Ultrawoman Luter *Ultraman Gigas *Ultraman Eclipse *Ultrawoman Diana *Ultrawoman Feng *Ultraman Talos Other Ultras * Diana: Orion's love. * Ezekial: Orion's biological father. * Marik: Orion's half brother. * Gallus: Orion's half brother. * Elders of the Kingdom of Warriors: Humans *STAR (Scientific Taskforce for Attack and Research): The elite organization that protects mankind from monsters and investigates paranormal threats. **STAR Elite: The Elite taskforce for investigations and military operations against monsters. ***Mizuki: A woman with a vendetta against monster's and aliens, she is no fan of Orion and is likely to shoot him on sight. She generally leads Fighters and Foot Assistance. ***Commander Harrison: The leader of STAR Elite ***Vincent: A young computers expert and hacker, due to his ego and upbringing is rather withdrawn ***Tachibana: The strongman of the team and resident weapons expert. ***Prf. Haley: An expert in biology, often leads investigations and forensic searches and clean ups. Is very interested in the giant Orion. **Saul: A mysterious individual that Harrison answers to. **TBA *HATE (Human Against Terra's Enemies): A hate group formed by victims of monster and alien attacks. They proclaimed that STAR in ineffective due to insistence in dealing with aliens as a delicate matter and that Orion should be declared an enemy of mankind due to his alien status. Monsters and Aliens: Tsuburya Monsters: *Earthtron *King Joe *Ho *Alien Icarus *Oxter *Gazoto *Roberuga *Ligatron Original Monsters *Shadow: *Upgraded Invasion Robot- Dark King Joe *Super Ancient Dragon God- Bahumut *Possession Monster: Skulletor *Mutated Cyborg- Alien Gorgos *Necromancy Aparittion- Alien Hush *Territorial Marine Life Form- Dagaryu *Space Dragon- Death King *Ice Age Ghost Beast- Ghostdron *Mechanical Bio Weapon- Ray-Yu *Hydro-Quantum Maruader- Warmaster * Mechanical Ultraman Puppet: Robo Orion *Godly Life Form: Nike Terms and Concepts *Phase: A term referring to any bend in space, however it also means the frequencies of Space-Time that comprise alternate dimensions. The beams of all Ultras contain a degree of Phase energy (Photo-Electrons is how artificial Phase is mainly generated, this is part of what gives their peace their beams their molecular deconstructive effect **Z-Space: The entire Spectrum of Space-Time Frequencies/Phase **N-Space: Our current frequency of reality **Warp: A manner of FTL flight using gravitational waves to compress and expand space. **HyperSpace: It refers to either the Multiverse space or a warp in space, not in terms of gravity or dark energy but between Phase frequencies in a tear that covers a wider range than normal space would. This Ultra Dimensions also fall under this term. **SubSpace Flight: A journey through subspace warp 'curved space', another FTL technology **Path of the Star/ Underverse/ Star Ways/Subspace Tunnel: Streams of subspace current between the solar systems and galaxies, they are generated by the connecting gravity and dark energy of celestial bodies. **Ultra Dimension/Ultra Emergency Field: An Ultra dimension, a subspace tear to which an Ultra may retreat when heavily injured and sunlight is not accessible. The positive bend of the dimension restores their strength. It could potentially be used for a battle field but that varient could only be used for a few minutes before the Ultra that erected it becomes tired. *Plasma Technology: The advancement of technology on Earth has resulted in the appearance of new clean running machines. **'Gravity Wheel': Often found at the bottom of saucer type UFOs, it is a dome containing a ball of plasma that generates the anti-gravity waves need for flight. **'Rail Gun': Projectiles accelerated via electrical forces. The most common form of this is blasters. **'Masers': Synchronized EM waves, cuts through things by superheating the target's cells/atoms etc. **'Lasers Cannons': Not actual photons, instead, it's aligned EM waves and Ions. **'Ion Propulsion': Uses ions for thrust/lift instead of normal rocket engines. **'Impulse Drive': Uses reverse Magnetic waves to push an object, experimental. **'Shields': An EM field that protects against metal objects and charged particles. normal objects are repelled by an electric shock. *Biotics: refers to special nodes in a being's nervous system, these amplifiers of bio-electric fields generate most of the powers demonstrated by aliens, generally telepathy, energy blasts, and superhuman strength, the biotics of each species various in terms of abilities and it is often a secondary nervous system. Ultras naturally have biotics, but their photon base bio-electric fields allow them greater powers, such as generating phase energy for their attacks and beams. *'Giant Growth Hormone': A military potion that allows solders to become giants, it is made using exotic particles and is stored in containers surgically installed in solders. It is banned on all civilized worlds as it is a weapon used only by invaders. Due to the difficulty in creating it it is generally only found in ruling elites or officers for invaders. It is coupled with a counter hormone to transform the user back to normal. In the Orion universe, most alien shown turning into giants do not possess this ability universally across their species. *Mana: The energy of life, the energy that is the difference between something not being alive and being alive. Like all forms of energy it can behave as a wave or particle at times. **'Minus Energy': Negative Mana waves generated from negative and/or evil emotions and pollution. Creatures strong in the Light of Instinct are often drawn towards it. **Light of Nature: It's exact nature is unknown but it is thought to be an artificial or more powerful form of Mana waves. It is this power that Ultras convert Light into to survive, it is generally stored in their Energy Core which is what lights their Color Timers. **Light of Instinct: The dark red light of Instinct is a negative form of the Light, it is what creates monsters and certain kinds of evil aliens. It arises from hearts ruled by instinct when they encounter the light of Nature, it can also create Evil Ultras. **Light of Reason: The positive blue form of the Light of Nature, it arises from hearts ruled by Reason, when they encounter the Light of Nature, it is this that creates the Power of Ultra. **Embodiments of Light: The beings of legend that represent the Lights of Reason and Instinct. *Ultras: The Ultras of this Universe all posses the light of Reason which they generate from within their Energy Cores. They are called the most evolved form of humanoid life, hence their titles as Ultra(Short for Ultimate)-men. An Ultra is the result of a humanoid race at a certain level of development, coming in contact with the Light of Nature. **Power of Ultra: This refers to the power Ultras wield but also the energy field responsible for their transformation. *Land of Giants: The homeworld of the Ultras, it is a massive sphere covered by organic and Crystal structures and land masses that float **Land of Giants' Combat Training: The curriculum undertaken before any Ultra joins space patrol. *Ultra Bracelet: The symbol of office used by Space Rangers (members of Space Patrol) *King's Temple: A giant Land mass orbiting the Land of Giants, it is the size of the Moon and houses a massive temple construct where King resides. When it was built is unknown. *Dark Nebula: A region of space that was long used as a dumping ground for bio weapons (Think Yapool's Super Beasts, the Heisei Gyaos, Gamera and Iris), monsters and pollutants, it is a place full of Minus energy and the creatures drawn towards it. This has resulted in very powerful and dangerous monsters evolving here. *Machine War: The conflict between the Ultras and the Machine Empire, over the fate of all organic beings. *Machine Empire: A former galactic power of cyborg that sought to convert all other organic forms of life. They advocated that machinery was superior to organics and was thus the natural direction of evolution. They are opposed to the Ultras who the believed were cyborg and refuted their claims that they were organic. They were destroyed when their command ship (Home planet) was destroyed by Impulse through support from Orion *Galactic Law: A code of conduct accepted as legislation for the various spacefaring civilizations in the universe. Any who refuse to follow them are accepted as Invaders and ostracized by the rest of space. Since Ultras are the accepted upholders of this legislation, all Space Rangers are expected to be versed in ALL of its rules and regulation. *Hyper-Biological Theory: A basic theory about various strange biological phenomenon in the Universe. It is a theory for the possibility of 'super-powers' without breaking the conventional laws of biology and why Giant Monsters can somehow exist. The theory is the basis for some aliens having biotics and for the creation of giant Bio-Weapons. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321 Category:Completed Works